


Huîtres au vin

by fakevermeer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakevermeer/pseuds/fakevermeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal made oysters, known for their aphrodisiacal effects. Will tries to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huîtres au vin

Hannibal had made oysters. He rarely cooked seafood, so he'd told Will to savour it as it was a special occasion. And that was exactly what Will was doing right now. The oysters, only a starter, as Hannibal had added, tasted absolutely exquisite and made incredible promises about the main course.

'I would ask what your secret is, but we both know I'm incapable of making anything taste as good as this,' he mumbled between bites.

Hannibal smirked at Will. 'Thank you, Will. I wouldn't tell you my secret either way.'

Will looked up from his plate and looked Hannibal straight in the eye. 

'What if I asked nicely?' 

As Hannibal's eyebrow quirked, Will quickly dropped his gaze and focused on eating again. He swallowed and took a sip of his white wine, trying not to blush and failing horribly.

'Did you know,' Hannibal started after a few seconds, causing Will to only barely look up, 'that oysters are believed to be a powerful aphrodisiac?'

Will froze. 'They are?' 

He carefully took another bite, trying to stop thinking the things that had popped into his head after his mind connected 'Hannibal' to 'aphrodisiac'.

'Very powerful,' Hannibal continued. Will shifted uneasily in his seat. 'In fact, some people avoid eating them altogether, just so they won't have to face any embarrassing situations. Of course, the body's reaction to the oyster is purely a natural one.'

Will dared to look up for a second. Hannibal was looking at a bit of oyster on his fork. He brought the fork to his mouth and as Hannibal's lips wrapped around the utensil Will hastily looked away again. He could hear Hannibal swallowing.

'Can you feel it, Will?'

'Yes,' Will replied, his voice having trouble to decide between a groan and a whisper.

After a few seconds, Will looked up. Hannibal was staring at him as he carefully swallowed the last of his wine. As Will looked back, holding his gaze, Hannibal got up from his chair and walked over to Will's side of the table.

'Stand up, Will. Please.'

He obliged, averting his gaze, feeling both embarrassingly self-conscious and extremely aroused. Without hesitating for a second, Hannibal stepped into Will's personal space, pressing their foreheads and crotches together.

'Incredible, isn't it?'

Hannibal's breath ghosted over Will's face, traces of wine and oyster mingling with that smell that was inherently _Hannibal_ , slowly overwhelming Will's senses in a particular way. Will didn't step back. He let Hannibal stay where he was, a place that few people were able to access. As his senses slowly adjusted to the sudden influx of stimuli, Will nodded slowly.

As he nodded, Hannibal brought a hand to Will's jaw. Will moved his head up to nod one final time, and right as his head was tilted upwards Hannibal's hand gripped his face tightly to hold it there. Even though he knew what was coming, Will couldn't have prepared himself for how Hannibal's lips - _those lips_ \- felt against his, how it felt when their tongues slowly moved together, the way Hannibal brought his other hand up into Will's hair to pull him even closer, closer, impossibly close.

Between them, the air grew heavy as they moved. That musky scent was threatening to dominate all Will's senses and after a second, a minute, an eternity, Will carefully pulled away. He panted softly as Hannibal took a step back, far enough to give Will room to breathe, but still close enough for him to hear Hannibal's heartbeat.

'You were wrong.'

Will frowned, slightly disoriented. 'About what?'

Hannibal's hand under his chin made it impossible for Will to look away. 'You are perfectly able to make something taste every bit as good as my oysters.'

The tiny smirk that followed this statement would've been lost on Will if he hadn't been staring at the man with a force that scared even himself. Hannibal turned his back on Will, walking in the direction of a large oak door Will had never seen opened before. Without turning around, Hannibal opened the door, revealing a tasteful but minimally furnished bedroom.

'The main course will be served in here,' Hannibal said, his back still turned to Will. If it had been anyone else saying that, Will would've snorted with the cheesiness of it, but this was Hannibal and Will was entranced.

Hannibal turned around.

'Come.'

And how could Will do anything else but comply?


End file.
